


Death and Immortality

by Alyce013



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Death, Gen, Mentioned Yoo Kihyun, Prompt Fic, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyce013/pseuds/Alyce013
Summary: Changkyun has been friends with death for a long time.
Kudos: 8





	Death and Immortality

Changkyun stared up at the fading light of the sun. Dusk felt right, but the warmth of summer and the life in the vibrant green grass surrounding the freshly filled in grave felt wrong. He wanted a cold, unforgiving wind. He wanted a torrential downpour with thunder and lightning.  
A smirk and a scoff was all Changkyun could muster as he continued to stand by the grave. He kicked a bit of the dirt trying his hardest to keep the hysterical laughter in. This was too much for him. It wasn't the first time he had to bury the person he loved, and it probably wouldn't be the last. This time it felt so different. This time it hurt so much more. This time it felt like his heart was truly broken beyond repair.

"You're early, old friend." Changkyun observed as his breath misted in front of him. A shiver making it's way up his spine.

"Am I? I think I'm right on time." Death responded walking over to stand next to Changkyun. They both stared at the fresh grave together for a moment as the warm weather returned.

"I want to say this one was the love of my life, but would that even make sense?"

"It would. It really isn't my area of expertise though but don't they say there is only one true love of your life?" Death placed a hand on Changkyun's shoulder.

"Then she would be the love of my life I guess." Changkyun declared finally looking at his best friend. He couldn't stand staring at the grave any longer. "Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Death responded letting out a small chuckle.

"Death? Really? I know you only come in person for special souls. It's also too late to take her. She is already gone." Changkyun huffed as he sat down turning his back to the grave.

"Are we not friends?" Death commented. "I'm not normally comforting people. You know this."

"You don't comfort. That's not your area of expertise. You just take care of wayward souls." Changkyun couldn't stop the bitterness from seeping into his voice.

"I can see your humor died the moment she did. Fine. Straight to the truth. I'm here for you."

"Me?" Changkyun scoffed. "I have another month and a half before it's time for our month together, Hyungwon. Once a year. That was the deal."

"I heard your soul call out to me, Kyun. I had to come and figure out why." Hyungwon removed the hood that cloaked him as Death, and sat down next to his friend. Soft dark brown eyes met Changkyun instead of the skull of Death and he could see compassion in those eyes.

"My soul? Or hers?" Changkyun wiped the reemerging tears from his eyes as his emotions crept to the surface.

"I can tell she was special to you, but in the grand scheme of things she wasn't special enough to require my presence when she died." There was a gentleness to Hyungwon's tone as he spoke. Changkyun leaned into his friend, letting the tears stream down his face now.

"Why wasn't she special enough? Why couldn't she stay alive with me? She was so vibrant and smart, and...just...better and more deserving." The emotion just poured out as Changkyun finally broke down. He hadn't cried when he heard her last breath, or when he watched her eyes become unfocused and glassy. He felt numb as the preparations were made for the funeral. He felt hollow when they lowered her body into the ground and filled in the hole. He felt hysterical when the weather wasn't what he wanted. The presence of Death, his best friend, and the compassion in his eyes was enough to finally feel what he had been bottling up and avoiding.

"Immortality isn't for everyone." Hyungwon pulled the crying man into his chest, tears falling onto the robe of his office. "She left her mark, Kyun. People like her, who are normal and ordinary, are very important to the bigger picture. She lived her life and left her mark. Her death had meaning."  
Changkyun knew that what Death was saying was right. He had lived for so long now that he had saw it firsthand. If everyone lived forever, nothing would be meaningful. His immortality occasionally had led him to push off things because he knew he had all the time he wanted. And it was this mindset that had caused him trouble a few times and Hyungwon had to redirect him back on track. A good scolding and reminder of the terms of their deal normally did the trick.

"Sometimes immortality feels more like a curse than the blessing you made it out to be in the beginning."

"Perception is the difference. When I offered you the ability to live forever you saw it as a blessing, because of how much fear mortals put into death."

"And now I see it as a curse, because I've watched everyone I know and love die a few times over." Changkyun finished for him, starting to sob uncontrollably.

"Exactly. You've lasted longer than most. Eventually even I will tire of my office and pass it off to someone worthy. Immortality isn't fun. It's a chore. It's exhausting." There was a long silence between the two men. Hyungwon softly rubbed Changkyun's back as he held him. The two of them sat there like that as night fell and darkness surrounded them. The cooler air of night flowed through the graveyard, soothing raw, tear-stained cheeks.  
The sound of sobbing subsided as all the emotions Changkyun had held in were finally released. His breathing fell back into a normal rhythm. He knew now what needed to be said. The reason Death had come all to clear in his mind.

"I don't want to live without her. She was everything to me and now that she is gone...I want to go with her. That's what you felt, right?" Changkyun broke the silence. His tears were drying on his face as he pulled away from Hyungwon.

"I know. Yes. I just needed you to come to it by yourself. I can't force you. This has to be your choice."

"I always knew that I'd die. We all have to one day, but I never imagined that I would face death every year, and that he'd become my best friend."

"We had a good run, didn't we?" Hyungwon responded with a chuckle. "Out of all of my proteges you were my favorite."

"We really did. Who is helping you right now?"

"A man named Kihyun. I made the deal with him not too long after you accepted yours. He's got a bit of a mouth on him, but he is definitely effective. While you were my favorite, he is my best protege."

"At least you won't be lonely. Sounds like someone I could get along with, too." Changkyun noted laughing.

"You probably could." Silence once again filled the graveyard. The two friends sat next to each other staring at the stars sparkling in the sky. She really had been the love of Changkyun's life. He saw that even more clearly now. His heart died with her and, as scared as he honestly was of death, he was more scared of life without her.

"Will it hurt? Dying?" Changkyun whispered, wanting to keep the quiet. Hyungwon let out a small chuckle, but kept the hushed tone that was set.

"I don't think so, but I've never experienced it. The souls I take don't tell me what they experience. Would you like some time to get things in order before I take you?"

"No. My soul called out for a reason. We both know that. I think unconsciously I already knew and tied up all my loose ends. You are the last one. I'm sorry I couldn't be your relief." Changkyun stood up and brushed himself off. He offered his hand to Hyungwon to help him up.

"I honestly thought you would make it." Huyngwon admitted as he took the hand offered, standing up, and hugging his best friend one last time. "It's funny how things work out. I won't forget you, Kyun. I'll miss our time together."

"I'll miss you too, Won. We always did have the best time together." Changkyun pulled away from the embrace, a resolute look in his eyes. "I'm ready. It's my time now."

"I know." A single tear fell down Hyungwon's cheek after he pulled his hood back up.


End file.
